


Do You See Yourself as a Daddy?

by the_madame21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Choking, Daddy Iwaizumi Hajime, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Facials, Hair-pulling, M/M, National Volleyball Star Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa in glasses, Oral Sex, Reporter Oikawa Tooru, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: “Actually,” Oikawa straightened, brushing his fingers down Iwaizumi’s biceps, “One more question, Iwaizumi-san. Off the record, of course.”“And that would be?”Oikawa leaned in, so that their lips were nothing but a breath apart again, his lashes practically touching Iwaizumi’s, “How exactly do you fuck your men?”





	Do You See Yourself as a Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Request done for Anonymous. I finally got to write Daddy!Iwa so thank you! <3 Based on [this video](http://tillsunbeamsfindyou.tumblr.com/post/171434228636/salty-blue-mage-captainevans-remember-how-low)

Iwaizumi Hajime. 

Professional Volleyball Player. 

Dubbed “The Ace of Japan” for his outstanding performance at the Olympics. 

Gay. 

The volleyball star had recently come out, though if you asked Oikawa Tooru it seemed like a giant publicity stunt, because that man didn’t look like he had a gay bone in his body. 

Oikawa would know, because aside from his intuition as a reporter, it simply took one to know one. And though Oikawa was rather humble about it, he was quite good at getting men just like Iwaizumi to raw him into tomorrow. But nothing of the sort had happened, despite Oikawa interviewing him on two different occasions.

So Iwaizumi Hajime couldn’t be gay. If only for the simple fact that Oikawa hadn’t managed to get him into bed yet. Although even Oikawa was able to find the fault in that kind of reasoning.

Iwaizumi had been pretty typical, in the kind of speech he used to announce his coming out. Something about how in light of all of the brave teenagers searching for their identities, the star was now going to be true about his own, or whatever. All of that ‘in hopes of showcasing the fact that even gay people could be successful bullshit that the media was eating up these days. 

Which was as enlightening as it was irritating, because if Iwaizumi really was gay then that probably meant the man was already taken. The idea of which made Oikawa rather bitter. But this was, without a doubt, going to be the story of the season, and since Oikawa had gotten in the athlete’s good graces with his first two interviews, he’d managed to snag the exclusive story for his publisher. 

What could he say? He was good at his job. 

Once the time came for their interview, Iwaizumi seemed to be answer all of Oikawa’s questions rather…honestly. Especially when Iwaizumi began to describe his troubles as a teenager, and how he feared his teammates would see him after revealing the truth. It just felt…raw. Real. 

It was the makings of an amazing story. If Oikawa didn’t get a raise for this then there’d be no justice in the world. 

Regardless, this didn’t change the fact that Iwaizumi had rejected Oikawa’s previous flirty advances. And if Iwaizumi was gay, then that meant it had nothing to do with gender, but rather with Oikawa himself.

Maybe he just wasn’t Iwaizumi’s type, Oikawa thought. It didn’t happen very often—Oikawa was most people’s type—but sometimes men like Iwaizumi preferred men who were a bit smaller, with more huggable frames. That, or foreigners. 

Oikawa didn’t particularly like foreigners. 

Regardless, he was here for a job, so he refocused his attention on that, thinking about the potential raise he might receive. He finished writing down Iwaizumi’s answer to his last question, before adjusting his glasses, and meeting the athlete’s gaze. 

“Thank you for being so candid about your responses.” 

“My pleasure,” Iwaizumi answered, folding his hands over his knees. 

“Just one more, and that’ll be the last.” 

“By all means.” 

“Regardless of your sexuality, would you want to have children in the future? Perhaps once you’ve retired from volleyball or even before then? Could you see yourself as a daddy?” Oikawa couldn’t help but smirk a bit, because _yes,_ he supposed he could have worded that differently, but why the hell would he _want_ to? 

He just wasn’t counting on Iwaizumi replying the way he did. 

“I do wanna be a Daddy someday,” Iwaizumi nodded, his voice dropping when he said the word _Daddy,_ and Oikawa felt his blood spike, because Iwaizumi had looked directly at him when he’d said it.

Oikawa would be lying if he said his dick didn’t respond. 

That may or may not have been a guilty pleasure of his in the past. 

He cleared his throat, jotting down Iwaizumi’s response. “You’d like to be a family man, then?” 

“Something like that,” Iwaizumi reply. 

“Any potential partner to make that a possibility?” 

The athlete smiled, leaning back against his chair, “I thought I already answered that?” 

“Mm,” Oikawa flipped back in his notepad, “Some of these are repetitive by nature.” 

“I meant to ask the last time you were here—that is, if you don’t mind answering a few of my questions for a change? Assuming you’ve finished asking me all of yours.” 

Oikawa’s eyes widened slightly, reaching up to adjust his glasses, “I’ve gone through my list. I don’t mind so long as I’m not taking up your time, Iwaizumi-san.” 

Iwaizumi shook his head, “Not at all. Especially since you went through the trouble of coming to my home.” 

Oikawa scoffed, “Not the worst thing I’ve had to do for an exclusive.” 

“Oh?” Iwaizumi lifted his eyebrow, and Oikawa cleared his throat, realizing what he’d said. “What was it you wanted to ask me?” he said, moving the subject along. 

Thankfully, Iwa didn’t press the subject further. “Most people who interview me do it with a voice recorder or an iPad or something. Why do you use a notebook?” 

Smiling, Oikawa waved his pen around, “You can’t hack paper. I feel like it’s more personal this way too.” 

“Interesting.” 

“Well,” Oikawa stood up, smiling and offering his hand to Iwaizumi, “Thank you for giving me the insider’s scoop. My boss was really happy with me.” 

“You’re one of the more respectful reporters,” Iwaizumi shook his hand, Oikawa swooning a little from how strong Iwaizumi’s grip was, but he tried not to let it get to him, “Besides, I enjoyed our previous two interviews as well.” 

“I am both flattered and humbled by your words,” Oikawa smiled politely, realizing that though they’d stopped shaking hands, Iwaizumi hadn’t let go. 

“Could I offer you a drink, maybe? Before you go?” 

“No,” Oikawa smiled, pulling his hand away, “Thank you though.” 

“Too bad,” Iwaizumi shrugged, smiling and putting his hands in his pockets, “I would’ve liked to talk to you a little longer.” 

Oikawa wasn’t an idiot. He knew how these things went. In fact it was usually him saying those very same words, so he was definitely able to sense the subtlety they were laced with. 

However. 

He wasn’t going to let Iwaizumi win that easily. Especially _now_ of all times, when Iwaizumi had been the one to reject him twice already in the first place. 

Oikawa didn’t appreciate being played around with like that. 

“Just to talk?” Oikawa glanced over at him nonchalantly, putting his things away in his satchel. 

Iwaizumi was unmoving, hands still in his pockets, looking at Oikawa with a blank expression. 

“That’s entirely up to you.” 

Oikawa froze, hand half in his satchel, half not, before he cleared his throat, shaking his head to regain control. “You know, if you say it like that someone might misinterpret what you mean.” 

Iwaizumi walked up to him, definitely invading the limits of personal space, but Oikawa couldn’t really say anything about it, because his breathing had hitched, gotten stuck in his throat, rendering him speechless. Though they weren’t touching, at such a close distance, he could already feel Iwaizumi’s body heat radiating off of him. 

“I know your type, Oikawa Tooru.” 

“And just what _type_ would that be?” Oikawa replied coyly. 

“Tall, confident. Glasses to look intelligent but also appear innocent.” 

“You’ve just stated three painfully obvious facts about me. I’m sorry to say I’m not impressed—“

“I wasn’t done,” Iwaizumi smirked, “Behind that confidence is an eagerness when you sit down—always shifting anxiously from side to side. You’re conscious of your glasses, because you never stop adjusting them, and you actually hate your height, because rather than sit up tall you try and get away with slouching.” 

Oikawa scoffed, glancing away, “Now you’re just insulting me. Excuse me—”

“And,” Iwa grabbed him by the wrist, keeping him in place and bringing his lips to Oikawa’s ear, “You’re the type to get hard from the word _Daddy.”_

Eyes widening and heart starting to pound, Oikawa could feel his knees starting to buckle from looking into those green eyes. “…I—”

“Do you have one right now?” 

“What?”

“A Daddy,” Iwaizumi smiled, “Are you seeing anyone at the moment?” 

“Not,” Oikawa tried to lift his head, to seem careless, “Not anyone in particular…at the moment.” 

Slipping his knuckles under Oikawa’s chin, Iwaizumi brushed his thumb over the skin, their lips a breath apart. 

“You’re big enough to push me off, aren’t you?” 

Their lips met, and Oikawa felt his entire body tremble, because there was absolutely nothing more attractive than a man who knew how to take control. How Iwaizumi was doing it with just a kiss Oikawa had no idea. But he got the feeling that if Iwaizumi told him to drop down to his knees then Oikawa would do so without question. 

Iwaizumi pulled away first, leaving Oikawa in a bit of a daze, eyes blown wide because he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been kissed like that. His lips curled into a smile, tongue sliding out over them to indulge a bit longer in the athlete’s taste. 

“Actually,” Oikawa straightened, brushing his fingers down Iwaizumi’s biceps, “One more question, Iwaizumi-san. Off the record, of course.” 

“And that would be?” 

Oikawa leaned in, so that their lips were nothing but a breath apart again, his lashes practically touching Iwaizumi’s, “How exactly do you fuck your men?” 

Iwaizumi kissed him— _hard_ —grabbing him by the arms and squeezing his body together, so that Oikawa was left breathless once more. 

“Sit down,” Iwaizumi said, nodding at the couch, and from the tone in his voice Oikawa didn’t dare disobey. He could already feel his dick starting to ache. 

“Take off your pants,” came the next order, though Iwaizumi had gone over to the ottoman, lifting up the top and pulling out a bottle of lube. 

Oikawa swallowed, shimmying out of his slacks, “You just keep that in your living room?” 

Iwaizumi tossed the bottle around in his hands, “For occasions such as these.” 

As he slipped his pants off, Oikawa couldn’t help but wonder how often this happened. Though he had no right to judge exactly, considering how easily he was taking off his own pants at this very moment. 

He wasn’t quite sure what that said about him. 

Well whatever. Not like he was gonna pass up the opportunity to have Iwaizumi Hajime fuck him in his own living room. 

Licking his lips he turned around on the couch, sticking his ass out a little, “I can stretch myself out,” he lilted, “So long as you don’t mind watching—”

Iwa was on him in a moment, grabbing him by the shoulder to flip him around, Oikawa falling on his butt against the couch cushions. 

“I like doing that part myself, if you don’t mind,” Iwaizumi flashed a charming smile, one that made Oikawa’s stomach tighten and heat up all at the same time. 

“Besides,” Iwaizumi continued, starting to undo the buttons on Oikawa’s shirt, “I wanna see your glasses get fucked off your face.” 

Oikawa trembled, though he wasn’t sure if it was because Iwaizumi’s fingers kept brushing against his skin while he undid the buttons, or if it was because of what he’d just said, or if maybe it was because the athlete’s face was so close to Oikawa’s, but whatever the reason, he had to bite back the need to whimper. 

He couldn’t break _this_ easy. 

“Aren’t you gonna take your clothes off?” he asked, Iwaizumi sliding Oikawa’s dress shirt off his shoulders. 

“In a bit,” he smirked, “I should mention I don’t have any condoms. Hope that won’t be a problem.”

Oikawa shrugged, “I don’t particularly mind one way or another.” 

“That means you prefer it raw, right?” Iwaizumi climbed over him a bit, leaning in for a kiss. Oikawa allowed it, much like he’d allowed everything else up to this point, feeling his dick start to twitch against his abdomen. 

“I guess so,” he smirked as Iwaizumi pulled away, spreading his legs ever so slightly. 

“From now on that’s _yes, Daddy.”_

Oikawa scoffed, tilting his chin up so that Iwa would kiss him again, “You think I just call anyone that?” 

Iwaizumi reached for the lube, popping the top open, “I think you want to,” he glanced at him, “And that’s all that really matters.” 

Oikawa’s voice got caught on his inhale, the cold of the lube on his skin sending shivers all the way down his arms. 

He was pulled, his back flopping against the couch, Iwaizumi’s finger rubbing at his entrance. When Oikawa’s knees buckled at the sudden sensation, Iwaizumi just pulled them apart, stroking Oikawa’s cock while he teased his hole. 

“You can put it in, you know,” he tried to sound sultry, but from the way Iwaizumi squeezed on his head it came out in a sort of garble, Oikawa’s hips arching a bit off the couch. 

Iwaizumi leaned into Oikawa’s chest, suckling a nipple into his mouth and then letting it _pop_ , dragging his tongue along the pink flesh, “I’ll put it in when you least expect it,” 

“When I least expect—”

Oikawa’s back arched completely off the couch, Iwaizumi pressing his entire finger in in one go. Iwaizumi smirked, rubbing against Oikawa’s walls, “Don’t tell me I already found your good spot?” 

“No it’s—” Oikawa shook his head, bucking his hips a little to match Iwa’s rhythm, “It’s not that—” his voice cut off, Iwaizumi adding in another finger. 

“Do you play with yourself often?” Oikawa’s nipples were taken hostage again, Iwaizumi making the most obscene of sounds with both his mouth and fingers, “You took me in so easily…” 

“That’s—” Oikawa tried to keep his breathing steady, “Does that really matter?” 

Iwaizumi smiled up at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “Not really. I’ll stretch you out properly either way,” he scissored his fingers while he said so, Oikawa’s body shuddering in response. 

It didn’t help that Iwaizumi was sucking on his nipples again, working his way down Oikawa’s torso, stopping just shy of Oikawa’s dick and peppering his abdomen with light kisses that were more like torturous touches in nature. It did nothing but make Oikawa’s skin burn. All the while, Iwaizumi’s fingers worked to stretch Oikawa out, rubbing and wetting his insides, Oikawa starting to feel the pit of his stomach start to burn and ache with an all-too-familiar craving. 

“A little,” Oikawa panted, “A little deeper,” he squirmed, his fist tangling in Iwaizumi’s short hair, trying to get the man to comply. 

“I know,” Iwaizumi said, suckling the top of Oikawa’s dick, locking eyes with him while he teased, “Be patient for me, baby boy.” 

It was just as Iwaizumi’s fingers found his good spot, that Iwaizumi took as much of Oikawa into his mouth as he could, and Oikawa let out such a languid moan he wondered if maybe any of the neighbors had heard it. Iwaizumi’s mouth was hot and wet, but more importantly, his tongue knew how to _move,_ and with both his front and back given full attention Oikawa thought himself almost on the brink of cumming. 

That would definitely be a first. He’d never been that fast before. But Iwaizumi was good—a bit too good—and so Oikawa just tightened his grip around Iwaizumi’s hair, panting bucking his hips into Iwaizumi’s mouth, short little moans bleeding from his lips from the way Iwaizumi was fingering him—

“Iwaizumi— _Iwaizumi_ —right there fuck—!”

Iwaizumi pulled away, both his mouth and his fingers, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Oikawa trembled, staring up at him in horror. The wave of his orgasm trickled down his legs in abandonment, bitter and underwhelming. 

What kind of bullshit denial play was that? 

“Iwaizumi—!“

He was kissed again, Iwaizumi effectively shutting him up, smirking all the while, “Did you need something?”

“You—”

“If you can ask nicely, I’ll give it to you,” his voice was gruff, and from how dark his eyes were Oikawa figured Iwaizumi was just about as turned on as he was. 

Fuck it. 

He sat up on the couch, crawling onto Iwaizumi’s lap and undoing the athlete’s shirt, Oikawa placing soft kisses on his cheek while he rubbed his cock against Iwaizumi’s torso, “I just want to make Daddy feel good…” he purred. 

“Yeah?” Iwaizumi reached up with his left hand, cupping Oikawa’s cheek while his other hand slid down over Oikawa’s ass, giving it a light squeeze, “How would you do that for me, baby boy?” 

Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s face, shoving his tongue into Iwaizumi’s mouth and grinding his hips against him, “Daddy can fuck my mouth if he wants…”

Iwaizumi smirked, rubbing his thumb over Oikawa’s bottom lip, “That’s a tempting offer. But try again for me.” 

A shiver running through him, Oikawa wondered if the heat in both his head and his cock were starting to get to him. All he really wanted was to be fucked senseless on this couch already. Fumbling with Iwaizumi’s belt, he finally managed to undo his pants, letting out a little whine when he saw the outline of Iwaizumi’s dick. 

“My ass?” he lined Iwa’s jaws with kisses, more begging than telling, guiding Iwa’s hand to his hole again, “Daddy already stretched me out—”

Iwaizumi slipped his fingers in again, adding a bit more lube, the sudden cold once again causing Oikawa to shiver. 

“No cumming until I say so. Ok?” 

Oikawa wasn’t so sure about that but he nodded regardless, and Iwaizumi flashed such a sharp smile that Oikawa felt what little blood he had left shoot right down to his dick. Iwaizumi stood up, so that he could drop his pants, and Oikawa watched it all happen, completely mesmerized, licking his lips in want while his cock throbbed in need. Iwaizumi kissed him one last time, before squeezing Oikawa’s jaw together, _“Turn that ass around for me.”_

Oikawa complied without complaint, gripping the head of the couch and sticking his ass out, trembling a bit in anticipation. Though, he hadn’t quite expected the sudden tug of his hair, his head shooting back just as Iwaizumi shoved himself in, causing Oikawa to nearlyshriek at the top of his lungs. 

He shook, somewhat terrified but too far gone to register it, staring down at the sticky white mess he’d created. 

Fuck.

Fuck that’d been so _good._ Iwaizumi so hot and thick inside him, stretching him out much more than his fingers could hope to, pulsing and throbbing in him, and all of that combined with the way Iwaizumi had tugged on his hair—it was heaven. 

Iwaizumi gave him a few steady strokes, still fisting his hair, though he tightened his grip, pulling Oikawa up to meet him. “Look what you did, baby boy. You ruined my couch.” 

“I didn’t—”

“And you came even though I told you not to—”

“Because you—”

He was spanked. The sharp _smack_ of a sound was almost outdone by Oikawa’s short screech, his body trembling with want. _Gods_ , he thought, do that _again_ —

Again, Iwaizumi’s hand met Oikawa’s ass before he even had a moment to finish the thought, the athlete’s voice cruel and demanding, “Count. You’ve gotta follow Daddy’s rules, baby boy. You don’t want Daddy to be angry, do you?” 

Oikawa shook his head, his mouth hanging open as Iwaizumi delivered his third spank. 

“O-One…” he trembled. 

“Good boy,” Iwaizumi kissed the back of his head, “We’re gonna go all the way to five. Can you do that for Daddy?” 

“Yes,” Oikawa nodded, almost desperately, wriggling his ass in Iwaizumi’s direction, silently begging for more. 

Iwaizumi gave him a harsh thrust, so sudden that Oikawa nearly choked, Iwaizumi’s hand moving to hold up Oikawa’s chin, “Yes, what?” 

“Yes, Daddy—please, Daddy—”

Iwaizumi’s palm met his skin again and Oikawa’s vision blurred, his body clenching around Iwaizumi’s dick while he counted the spanks. He could feel him throbbing inside him, Oikawa wanting nothing more than for him to _move,_ but he knew until his punishment was carried out there’d be no hope for that. His skin stung deliciously, the strength of Iwaizumi’s palm something he’d never been subject to but was now craving regardless. 

Ace of Japan didn’t even begin to cover it.

On the final spank Oikawa’s knees nearly gave, but Iwa didn’t let him fall, just started fucking him, holding him up by his throat so that Oikawa’s vision blurred, moaning with nails digging into the couch’s leather, knuckles going white from the strain. 

“Oh Daddy,” he gasped, starting to buck his hips to meet Iwaizumi’s thrusts, the skin of his ass still giving him a sweet sting, Oikawa tossing his head back in pure pleasure, “Daddy—Daddy please—”

He was choked, which nearly made him cum—and he would have, if Iwaizumi hadn’t squeezed the head of his dick, stopping anything of the sort from happening. Oikawa choked out a garbled whine, scratching at the couch and whimpering for Iwaizumi to let him. 

Iwaizumi pulled out, and in a moment Oikawa found himself with his back against the couch again, Iwaizumi lifting his legs up over his shoulders, plunging himself in again and hitting Oikawa’s core in a single thrust. 

He cried out, trying to grip at something, finding nothing, and then crying out again in frustration. Iwaizumi lifted Oikawa’s legs up, all the way up, picking up his pace, drilling Oikawa into the couch, his body half in the air, glasses starting to slide off his face. 

“Go ahead,” Iwaizumi panted, a devilish smile on his face, “You can cum.” 

With his body shaking and his knees squeezing Iwaizumi’s shoulders Oikawa let out another whine, needy little pants hiccuping his words, “I can’t! If—it’ll—on my face—”

“What a shame that would be,” Iwaizumi lamented, though there was no remorse in his voice as he reached down, starting to stroke Oikawa’s cock, “It’d get all over your pretty little glasses too…” 

“Daddy,” Oikawa begged, trying to scratch at his chest, his voice breaking off into moans, “Daddy please—cum—I want to cum—”

“Go ahead and cum for me baby boy,” Iwa grunted, “Right onto that pretty face—”

Oikawa didn’t want to—but didn’t really _not_ want to, and with the way Iwa was thrusting into him, digging his fingers into his thighs and stroking his cock—the _sounds_ they were making together, squelching and panting and that _scent,_ that delicious scent of sex that just felt so fucking _strong_ —and even though Oikawa had already cum once he was already at the edge again, needy and wanting—and if it meant cumming on his own face then, well—fuck it. 

He broke, body spasming and voice cracking, his orgasm dragging him down so deep he hardly even registered the sticky warmth on his face—was _definitely_ able to register the fact that Iwaizumi was coming now too—both of their bodies stiff and yet jolting, riding out their orgasm together, Iwaizumi giving a few more thrusts before collapsing onto Oikawa in a heavy lump. 

Oikawa lay there panting, trying to come down from his high, finally starting to regret the cold cum on his face, until Iwaizumi started peppering him with kisses again, all along his ear and the side of his neck, telling him how good he was, how good he’d been, how _happy_ Daddy was. It made Oikawa shiver. 

_“Fuck,”_ he breathed, breaths becoming more shallow, Iwaizumi’s weight on his chest strangely comforting. 

“I’ll get you a tissue,” Iwaizumi said, making to get off. 

“I think a full out shower is what I need,” Oikawa laughed, taking off his glasses, “You really fucking made me cum on my own face.” 

“Sorry,” Iwaizumi smiled, though Oikawa could tell he wasn’t sorry at all, “That really turns me on,” he disappeared from view, probably to get a tissue. 

“Yeah I can fucking tell,” Oikawa muttered, his face definitely feeling more than just gross, now that the moment was gone. 

Iwaizumi came back with tissues, some of them wet for good measure, and though Oikawa insisted he could do it himself, Iwaizumi chose to do it for him. 

“Thank you, Iwaizumi,” Oikawa said awkwardly, while he wiped the last bit off. 

Iwaizumi glanced at him, before he smiled, crumpling up the tissue, “My name’s kind of a mouthful. You can just call me Iwa if you like.” 

“Well if I ever see you again,” Oikawa reached for his clothes, “I’ll be sure to remember that.” 

“Why wouldn’t we see each other again?” Iwa cocked his head to the side, and Oikawa felt his breath hitch. 

“Well…” he began, “I don’t know…” 

“Hey,” Iwa put his hand over Oikawa’s wrist, smiling kindly, “You’re welcome to the shower. If we don’t clean it out it’ll be hard on your stomach.” 

Oikawa lifted an eyebrow, smirking softly to himself, _“We?”_

Iwa smiled back, “I’m kind of into that too.” 

“I’ll tell you what,” Oikawa looked him up and down, which was sort of ridiculous, and embarrassing, because they were both completely naked now, but without the sex it just felt sort of…weird. 

“I’m all ears,” Iwa said, sitting beside him. 

“We take a shower,” Oikawa said, “You clean me out and buy me dinner, and then we talk about seeing each other again.” 

“I have no objections to that.” 

“Good,” Oikawa smiled, leaning in and giving Iwa a quick kiss on the cheek, “So Daddy can clean me up?” 

Iwa grabbed him by the chin, kissing him flat on the lips, “Daddy most certainly can.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
